Kitten Affaires 2 Confused
by losttear
Summary: sequel to Kitten Affaires Rei is confused. Is he gay? He knows that he loves both Mariah and Kai, but who does he want to spend the rest of his life with? KaiReiMariah
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade - this goes for all chapters._

_Warning: This is a sequel to my other story - Kitten Affaires, so to understand the story fully, you should read the first one. Enjoy!_

**Kitten Affaires 2.**

**Confused.**

A sunny winter morning and a week before Valentine's day. Rei was fast asleep in his lover's arms. But Kai was wide awake and enjoying the beautiful smell of his kitten's hair. It smelled of peaches and pares, his heart skipped a beat each time he breather in that precious sent.

Slowly opening his eyes, Rei begun to wake up.

"Morning" he smiled at his crimson-eyed boyfriend, who smiled back and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Morning"

"Ok, I gotta get up"

"Oh, why?" he pulled him back into bed and they played under the covers for a while.

"Mariah's plane gets in…OUCH…in about an hour" he screamed, as Kai bit his ear softly.

"Mariah's coming?"

"Yeah" Rei sighed "She says she needs to see me. Probably wants to punch me or something."

"You didn't tell her that we…you know, fooled around before you dumped her?"

"No and that didn't count coz it was a 'kitten affair'" he smiled and kissed him one last time "Ok, now I really have to get up"

Kai pulled a face, but let him go.

"I hate Mariah" Kai cursed under his breath and Rei stared at him, as if he was a little child.

"She's not that bad…well she did tell me to jump up my own ass and burn in hell, but that's coz she was really upset."

Kai giggled and bit his lip "Would you rather stay in all day and not even leave the bedroom?" he winked and Rei smiled looking really tempted.

"No" he shook his head after a while, turning around, so he doesn't get hypnotised by his lover's gorgeous eyes. "So…are you coming too or are you staying here?"

"I'm coming, so I can kiss you in front of her" he smirked

"No!" Rei raised his voice "You will not be doing that, it makes me look bad and I know that you hate her, but you're just going to have to control yourself."

It was really weird that Rei was the one being really sensible and not Kai, who has gone all romantic and silly since him and Rei started going out.

"Oh and by the way" Rei smiled at Kai "Max and Tyson phoned."

Kai rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where this was going, but for some reason it didn't seem so bad.

"They want us to…"

"Double date, yes I know"

"So what shall I tell them"

Kai growled "I dunno, but I don't really want to"

"Why?" Rei was fully dressed and went to sit down on the bed by Kai.

"I just want you all to myself and well…" he paused

"What? What is it?" Rei begun kissing his lover's chest.

"It's just that, well, when I see Tyson and Max doing dirty stuff together…it's just…icky."

Rei stopped kissing him.

"Icky?" he raised an eyebrow

"I know it sounds stupid, but for me it's a big turn off."

Rei shrugged "I guessed I'll tell them 'no' then"

"Really? You don't have to, you know, I mean if you want to, that's fine"

"No, I don't want them to make you feel…icky…" he smiled and they shared a passionate kiss, where Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and dug his hangs in Kai's bottom lip, like a vampire, so the blue-haired phoenix ended up with a bloodstained lip and about a dozen love bites on his neck.

..:At the airport:..

"I don't feel comfortable being here" Kai looked around at all the judging faces of everyone around them. He squeezed Rei's hand.

"Why not?"

"Because we're in a public place, so we cant…"

"Oh right" Rei giggled.

"It's so unfair, if I was a girl, then no one could say anything"

"If you were a girl?"

"Well you know…they treat gay people so different."

Rei sighed "You're right. Ok" he looked at the board "Mariah's flight gets in in about 5 minutes, wanna sit down or wait at the gate?"

"Sit down" he growled "or better yet - go home"

Rei smiled and rubbed his hand "I'm just gonna talk to her and then we can go home and never see her again and I'll let you…-whispers- cover me in stuff"

Kai's eyes lit up "Let's wait at the gate, c'mon, let's…oh, let's run up to the plane, the quicker the better!"

Rei giggled.

_5 minutes later_

"Rei!"

"Mariah!" Rei smiled walking up to her, leaving Kai sitting as far away from them as possible.

For some reason the girl was smiling, I guess she was over the fact that her boyfriend is gay…it's like, hey, what you gonna do, right?

"How are you?"

"I'm great thanks" she kissed him on the cheek "Sorry, I'm still used to…you know, treating you like you're my boyfriend" she blushed and Kai pretended to be sick.

"Anyway, listen, I need to talk to you…in private" she looked at Kai, whose eyes were swimming in flames of eternal fire.

He growled and walked away.

The two sat down and Mariah took Rei's hand. "Ok, I know this is not what you want to hear right now…or any time, in fact, but…I'm pregnant." she smiled and Rei's heart stopped.

"What?" he whispered, his eyes were wide and about a million blood vessels popped inside them.

"Don't panic, honey…probably shouldn't call you that, right? Um…oh and you're the father, but you get that. Listen, I'm not forcing you to marry me, but"

"But we have to, don't we?" he interrupted, finally finding the energy to speak. "I mean we have to get married, isn't that the neko-jin rule?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yes it is, but I'm sure it wont be that bad if we break it, I mean you're in love." she looked at him "You're in love, right?"

He gulped "I don't know what love is" Rei whispered, staring at Kai through the corner of his eye, who was drinking coffee by the bar.

Mariah looked down "Didn't you love me?"

"Yes…I mean…I…don't know, I guess I did."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I told you, I love…er…like Kai now"

"Sweetie, I think you're just…"

"Don't call me that!" Rei grabbed his head

"You're just in a phase"

"A phase?" he looked up

"Maybe you just…um…wanna see what it'd be like with a guy, I mean it's ok, I did it too"

BIG SHOCK!

"You did it with a girl?"

"Yeah…you remember Hilary?"

"AHA!…When was that?"

"About two years ago. But that's not the point, the point is, do you still love me?" She stroked his hand gently "Rei, look at me"

His golden eyes met her pink ones.

"I think I do" he mumbled and then realised there were two people in his heart.

"You're confused, I understand, but I think this baby is the outcome of our love, don't you?"

He stared at her belly for a moment and smiled "I'm gonna be a dad"

"Yes you are. And I understand how you're feeling right now, I felt the same. Remember when we were on a break about two years ago?"

"Yeah" he mumbled and then it hit him, she slept with a girl while they were on a break.

"You slept with a girl, while we were on a break!" a couple of people turned around

"Um…kinda…I sort of used that 'kitten affair' thing, you know it?"

"I'm familiar with the term, yes" he blushed slightly.

"Ok" she sighed "This is what we're gonna do. I'll give you some time to rearrange your thoughts and if you do change your mind, call me. But honey?"

"Yeah"

"If you wanna get married, then hurry before I get a bump, I wanna look pretty in my wedding pictures, k?" she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her bag, leaving him speechless on the bench.

_I hope you liked that…don't worry, there are more chapters coming, please review and tell me what you think…I'm really not sure what to do…I mean should Rei go back with Mariah? I don't know. Ideas, please! Next chapter coming soon…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people! _

_I'm so so so so so sorry I havent updated for ages, but it's coz I went on holiday (smiles) anyway, here's the next chappy! Hope you like it._

**Chapter 2 : Big Scene**

After Mariah left her ex speechless on the bench, Kai walked over and waved his hand in front of his lover's face to make sure that he was alive, as he surely didn't look it.

"Are you ok?" he sat down next to Rei.

"I'm good" the kitten growled quietly, still not blinking.

"What did the QOPE say?" (QOPE was what Kai called Mariah - it stands for 'Queen Of Pure Evil)

"Well she's not mad at me, I'll tell you that" Rei rubbed his forehead.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm not telling" the boy blushed

"Tell me"

"no"

"Tell me!"

"no!"

"Tell me!"

"She's having my baby"

"Tell-…WHAT!"

"she's having my…"

"BABY!" Kai jumped up screaming and now everyone was looking at them, but he didn't care. "HOW DID THIS? HOW DID SHE? HOW? HOW?"

"Want me to explain how to make a baby?" Rei was furious that Kai was freaking out so much. Didn't he trust him? Mariah was calm and sweet, was she the one for him?

"DON'T YOU TRY TO BE CLEVER, YOUNG MAN!" Young man? This sounded so stupid when Kai said it…Why did he say it, anyway? Is that what he calls his boyfriends?

"Don't start!" Rei shouted and caught a glimpse of the security guard in the corner, who was now racing towards them and before the two of them knew it they were sitting in a lonely cell with just a tiny little ray of light coming through the bars on the window.

"Your bloody fault" Rei growled under his breath

"No, I think you'll find that it's your fault"

"Because Mariah's having my baby? We didn't plan it, you know."

Silence

Finally after about an hour Kai got up and went to explore the empty cell, but suddenly Rei stuck his foot in front of him, causing Kai to trip right on top of his lover. Seeing that this was a good chance to kiss and make up, Rei grabbed Kai's waist and kissed him passionately, but to his horror Kai begun pulling away.

"Are you trying to get everybody pregnant?" he frowned.

"Where did that come from?" Rei laughed and Kai blushed.

And as they were about to lean in for the second kiss, the door of the jail opened and the two flew apart, blushing.

"Yes, officer, it's them" a girl's voice was heard from the outside.

"Hey, you two! Get up!" A grumpy guard lead them out to see no other than Mariah meeting them at the doors.

"You should thank me, you know. They were gonna keep you in here for some time" she smiled.

"Thanks a lot Mariah!" Rei came hugging her.

"Oh yes, kiss you girlfriend" Kai made a face and walked past the two of them, clenching his fists.

"What was that?" Mariah turned to face the blood red eyes that were ready to jump on her and tear her pretty pink head apart.

Kai growled.

"Chill out, I can put you back in there if you really wanna" she smirked.

"No thanks QOPE, I'm good" Kai stormed out, leaving Rei to decide whether to chase him or stay with his rescuer…

_Hehe, that's all for now. I'll update soon, but I still havent decided who Rei should end up with…I'll tell you what. If you review and tell me who you like better Kai or Mariah, I'll let one with most fans be the one who stays with Rei._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I really SUCK at this don't I? I'm a million times sorry again for not updating for ages, but I've had lots of problems to deal with blah blah blah, I'm sure you just wanna read the story, so here's what happens next…_

**Chapter 3 - Sleepover! **

"Um, Rei?" after about five minutes of silence, it was clear that Kai had no intensions of coming back to apologise, so Mariah broke the silence. "You know, Kai will probably not want you anywhere near the house-"

"So?" Rei turned to face his blushing ex. He knew where this was going and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I was thinking that maybe you wanna stay over or something" she blushed even more.

"You mean SLEEP over?"

"Yeah…if you want"

This was bad. If Kai ever found out…but kittens don't like to sleep on the streets and Mariah was right, there was no way that Kai would let Rei back into the house, so… Is that a good enough excuse to sleepover his ex girlfriend's house? His PREGNANT ex girlfriend's house.

Rei sighed "Alright, but we tell Kai that I went to a hotel and I'm sleeping as far away from you as I can." he stated, making Mariah smile.

"Don't worry hon- um…I'll stay as far away from you as I can." There was something about the way she said it that just didn't sound right. Was she trying to get Rei to like her again? It certainly seemed that way.

Perfume, Cute SHORT dress, showing off the fact that the bra was off, shiny pink lip gloss and fake nails, which were certainly not there earlier in the day.

"Why do you dress us to go to bed?" Rei asked, curious of the reply. Rei's brain already came up with a couple of answers he was about to get like 'you never know who you might meet in your dreams' or 'what are you talking about? I always look like that.' But her answer was so far from all those spinning in his head that Rei's bottom jaw dropped with a click.

"I want to get Kai out of the picture. Bet he doesn't look like that at night and he's not here, but I am and you are and-"

"Stop! No! No, no, no, no, no! We are not doing this, what the hell were you thinking? That I'd see you in you tiny little- what is that thing anyway? And that you'd take it off and I'd remember the good times and we'd do it!" he run out of breath and was sweating like crazy, but in Mariah's eyes he was the same, cute kitten that she fell in love with so long ago.

"I was hoping that's what would happen, yes" she smirked and like magic, her little pink, whatever it is that she was wearing came off and fell on the floor beneath her. Rei blushed and covered his eyes with his hands, trying not to breath, as he knew the smell of Mariah's perfume would hypnotise him, just like her body. Still not daring to open his eyes, he heard her walking closer to him, leaning in for a kiss, the girl's ears twitched as Rei's front pocket on his jeans vibrated, sending Mariah in a state of total unexpected shock.

Relieved that a simple distraction came in at this particular moment, the kitten searched for the phone in his pocket and bit his bottom lip slightly, once realising who was calling him at this hour.

"Kai, thank god!" he panted, as the cold voice on the other end of the phone spoke his name.

"Where the hell are you? Why didn't you come home?" Kai sounded angry.

"I thought you didn't want me to come, I thought you were angry."

"Of course I was angry, but I don't want you to sleep on the street. Where are you, I'll pick you up."

"Um…I'm-" before Rei could finish, Mariah grabbed the phone out of Rei's hand and pushed him aside.

"Her Phoenix-boy, guess who this is?" she teased smiling sweetly at the helpless kitten, lying down on the floor, knowing that all is lost for him and Kai.

"Mariah" Kai growled and you could almost hear him gritting his teeth.

"We were in the middle of something, so bug off, ok?"

"You worthless BITCH! What have you done with Rei!" Kai yelled like crazy, making Mariah go deaf in one ear for a second.

"Hey! I don't like you tone. Me and Rei are-"

Rei grabbed the phone "Kai! Nothing happened, honest! Please pick me up, I'm begging you!"

There was a pause in which both Mariah and Rei awaited for Kai's reply. And then…

Beeeeeep…

"He hung up" Rei lowered his head in disbelief.

"Of course he did, he doesn't care for you like I do, he-"

"No! He does care! Well he did anyway, but you came and ruined it, why cant you just leave us alone!" tears formed in Rei's eyes, as he completely ignored the fact that Mariah was still naked.

The girl's playful smile, turned into a frown and with a sigh, she turned to walk away, covering herself with a blanket. "Don't you get it? I'll never give up. If I cant have you, no one can. No one…" she whispered and walked away, leaving Rei crying his heart out on the floor.

**Rei's POV.**

I see it now. It's more clear than ever. Mariah is evil, but she loves me… Kai is cold and distant, but he loves me. They make me choose between them, but who says I should? If only I stopped concentrating on who to choose and realised that - why do I even have to? Maybe neither of them are right for me. Maybe.

When I look at Max and Tyson, it makes me smile. Sure, they're a little pervy and sick, but they are so good together. I don't know what to think. I loved Mariah with all my heart, maybe our love would have been pure if I never met Kai. Maybe if Mariah never came back, me and Kai would have had something special. I know I need to think it through. I need some time to find myself.

**Normal POV.**

Rei walked the cold streets for hours, thinking about what happened and returned to the Blade Breakers' house. It was early morning now, about 4 or 5am and he knew that Kai would have fallen asleep by now. Slowly walking inside, Rei walked upstairs and got his things together. Carrying an old, dusty bag on his shoulders, he walked in the living room. Kai had fallen asleep on the sofa. He looked so innocent and beautiful. In his hands lay a picture that was taken last year by max and Tyson. It was a picture of him and Rei together after they've won a match in Beyblade-doubles. Rei sighed, holding back the tears and gently kissing his lover on the cheek, walked out, leaving a scrapped up piece of paper, lying lonely on the table next to Kai. A letter.

_I'm going. I don't know where yet, so I cant tell you, maybe that's for the best. You are a great friend and an amazing person. I'm glad I met you and I'll never forget all the good times we had together. If things were simpler, I'd be with you right now, but they're not. I know you think I'm a coward, look at me, I'm leaving the Blade Breakers and a pregnant teenager all alone, but I'll provide for Mariah in any way that I can and no matter where I am, I'll always watch you guys battle. I know you find happiness someday and so will Mariah. And maybe I will too. Please forgive me for all the pain I have caused. _

_Yours forever,_

_Rei_

_p.s. I love you with all my heart and soul and if you love me too, then don't try to find me and don't wait for me, I'll never come back…_

_---------_

_(cries madly) REIIIIIIIII! I feel so sorry for Rei, poor baby hehe anyway, don't think this is the end of the story, there will be more. I think the next chapter will be Kai's POV, I'm not sure yet. I'm so glad that I have an audience, it makes me feel so good, thank you guys for all your reviews, I really appreciate it. I guess there are more KaiXRai fans out there than ReiXMariah oh well. I still don't know how to end my story though, so don't stop reading, I'll try to make it as interesting as I can for you guys, please bare with me. Anyway I'm gonna plan the next chapter, so see ya! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitten Affairs 2 - Confused.**

**Chapter 4 - Empty.**

_Thank you, everyone for your reviews and I don't mean to make Mariah sound evil, but at some points I had to._

_Haven't updated in a while…again, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

-+-+-+-+-

The bright rays of light settled on Kai's cheeks, making him twitch his nose a little and wake up. His rough, bey-blading hands rubbed his sleepy eyes and he had just remembered crying. All last night he cried for his lost relationship with Rei, although he wasn't actually sure if it was lost.

'_Don't be so stupid' _he told himself, getting up and stretching, like a cat _'Rei slept over Mariah's house. I think there was a little more than pillow-fighting involved.'_

Just then, for some reason, Kai's eyes shifted towards the coffee table, where Rei's tearstained letter lay peacefully, waiting to be cried over once again.

Tears came rushing to Kai's eyes. "Rei" he whispered, realising that his lover was here last night. All wasn't lost. At one point he was happy, seeing as Rei didn't spend the night with Mariah, as planned. Obviously something went wrong. But if so, why didn't he stay with Kai that night and decide to leave a…note.

Kai's heart sank. It didn't take a genius to work out what a note meant in situations such as this one. "No, no, no!" Kai shook his head and for a moment refused to see what Rei had to say to him, but in the end he had to.

After shifting, his blurry from tears, crimson eyes down the message, Kai dropped to his knees, holding the note to his heart with such force, it seemed like he wanted it to remain inside him, as a memory of his lost love.

**Kai's POV.**

"You are kidding me, Rei Kon, you bastard! Who the hell alive can just forget about something so special! Even the mention of your name makes me want to kill myself. And you think I'll be happy again? Do you? Well what if I don't want to? Have you ever thought of that? I don't ever want to love again, as love brings pain greater than anything in this world and you are truly clueless in you think I can be happy without you!"

I'm talking to myself, but it feels like he can hear me. I feel so helpless because I know I want to scream at him, punch him…hug him, kiss him, take him in my arms! But I cant! I feel so empty!

**Normal POV.**

The raging pain in his head was too much to bear and his heart wanted to jump out of his body. He was so close to having a heart attack, but he just encouraged it.

"If I cant live with you, why live at all!" he yelled and that was too much emotion that everything went dark and he passed out, tears still falling from his eyes.

Kai was woken up, hours later by a mad and constant ringing of the doorbell.

"Rei?" his head was spinning, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair turned grey ((A/N: I know his hair is grey in some episodes, but you get the idea))

His legs were too weak, but his heart carried him to the door and he opened it, not knowing what to expect. And he did not expect what he saw, that's for sure. Standing there, by the door, looking like he was just brought back to life after weeks of death, Kai Hiwatarii was faced with something, which resembled him very much. Mariah. Her eyes seemed like two tiny slits of swollen gold, which didn't stop producing crystals of liquid, which then joined the river that settled on her pale face. Her top and bottom lip were bleeding and her hair looked like it's been pulled at. Not a pretty sight, but then again Kai realised that he probably didn't look any better himself.

"Can…I…I…" she begun, sobbing wildly.

"Come in." Kai finished her sentence, stepping aside and letting her through. In all his life, he never thought of letting Mariah anywhere near his home, let alone inviting her in, but he knew that now both of them needed each other like never before. They both suffered the same loss and both, somewhere in their mind considered Rei clueless of what he actually meant to them. "Tea?" Kai asked, trying to sound less cold and distant and more comforting. His voice sounded high and out of balance at times, but he didn't care and Mariah paid that no mind to it either.

"Please and thank…you" she sobbed again. Kai guessed that he probably got the news before her, as he was already past the sobbing phase. "Oh, Kai!" she said unexpectedly, which made him stop on his way to the kitchen and turn to face her. "I wish I never…never told him…about…the baby. Then none of…this-"

"It's ok" to his and her surprise, Kai walked over to Mariah and hugged her. It felt kind of awkward, seeing as they were practically sworn enemies in the past. "He'll come back, that coward bastard." he said playfully, which seemed to cheer Mariah up a little.

"Thanks." she said, as they exchanged weak smiles.

**(with Rei)**

Rei walked the lonely streets. He had absolutely no idea where he was and his belly was rumbling with hunger. It was freezing outside and again, careless Rei forgot to pack any warm cloths, so the only thing he could think off was to let his hair down, that would keep his shoulders and back sheltered from the winds.

The further he walked, the smaller and more secluded the streets begun to seem, until he reached a very unpleasant neighbourhood.

"This should be cheap" he fiddled with the coins in his pocket and looked at the block of flats in front of him, but before he begun his way towards them, he felt someone approach him from behind.

"Hey babe! Wanna have some fun?" he heard a rough voice behind him and kicked his leg back, twisting his body at the same time. His eyes widened. There were three huge thugs behind him and one of them had a broken nose, which unfortunately Rei was responsible for. "You're a tough chick." he growled and grabbed Rei by the shoulders.

But somewhere deep inside Rei always knew that his long hair was going to get him killed…

_-+-+-+-+-_

_Alrighty then. What did you guys think?_

_To all Kai/Rei fans: Please don't hunt me down and kill me for making Kai and  
Mariah hug. I don't really know why I wanted to do that, but I guess it shows just how crazy they both were after losing Rei._

_Next chapter nearly ready. But 'til then try to give me a little feedback on what you think of my story, kay? (wink) Until we meet again._

_Have a nice day._


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Kitten Affairs 3 - Confused.**

**Chapter 5 - Remember me?**

Two guys came behind Rei and the others formed a tight circle around him. Trying to get out, Rei fell into the arms of one of the guys, who seemed rather pleased. He grabbed onto Rei's neck and with his free hand stroked his chest, finding it to be hard, he let go, staring at him blankly.

"You're a…a…" he stuttered, looking both confused and disgusted.

"A guy" Rei finished his sentence and using the opportunity before him, kicked up, doing a somersault in the air and then landing behind the whole party, gracefully. "Bite me!" he stuck his tongue out at the guys and then legged it towards the other side of the neighbourhood. For some reason Rei's followers chose not to chase him. He figured they were too embarrassed about calling him babe, that they backed out.

After a while the thunder clouds formed in the sky and it begun to rain. Rei walked further and further, finding new strength within himself. His hair was plastered to his forehead and shoulders, his face and hands purple from the cold, but he didn't care. All he thought about now was Kai…or Mariah. Rei gripped his head.

"Aaaah!" he yelled "I don't have to chose any more, remember?" he told himself, poking his head, as to get the memory of Kai and Mariah out of his brain. Little did he know that they were together, killing themselves ((not literally)) over the loss of their only love.

**(Blade Breaker's apartment)**

Both Maria and Kai were still crying, although neither of them realised it nor paid it any attention.

"I don't want to live without him" Kai said finally, as if after a long time thinking about him.

"NO!" Mariah growled, shaking her head "I feel the exact same way about him, but we cant give up. We have responsibilities" she reminded him "If you kill yourself, the Blade Breakers will fall in a heartbeat and I have the baby to worry about."

Kai stared at her belly. That's right, she was having a baby. Rei's baby. He completely forgot about that and without a single thought, pushed Mariah to on the sofa.

"Get comfortable." He ordered, going into the kitchen to get her some food and tea.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not blinking for a while.

Kai walked over to her and kneeled down, admiring her stomach.

"That's little Rei in there, you know." he smiled, ignoring Mariah's state of shock. Kai's eyes looked up into hers. He looked serious "We must take the best care of Rei's baby."

Mariah couldn't tell whether Kai was going crazy or whether he really believed that Rei would never come back, but she nodded her head all the same "You're right." she smiled "That's what Rei would have wanted, right?"

-+-+-+-+-

**(4 years later)**

"Molly, get off the stairs- Kai, would you tell her to- Yes Mr Loren, I would have those designs ready by- Molly, for the love of God. Kai!- would you wait a moment, please?" a frustrated woman, with short pink hair and an office suit stood in the middle of the hall, with a cell phone clenched to her chest. "Kai? Kai!"

"What?" a tall, gorgeous male came out of the garden.

"Did you see what she was trying to do?" A pink haired lady pointed furiously at the stairs.

"What was she trying to do?" Kai shrugged, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead.

"Fly…again" Mariah walked up to the stairs and with her one free hand tugged at the baby's arm to lead her down. "I don't know where she gets such energy-" she paused for a moment and smiled to herself, as did Kai. "Anyway, I'm supposed to send the latest skirt designs to Ralf Loren today and honey isn't helping." she stared at the little baby, who was running around the room shouting "Let it rip!" and giggling at the same time. Molly loved watching bey-blade tournaments. She was a tiny little thing, with long black hair, platted nicely and tied with two pink bows. Her eyes were big and golden, with a slight hint of red sparkling through whenever she got angry.

"Would you take care of her for today, please?" Mariah begged.

"Never a chore" Kai smiled, taking Molly by the hand and leading her outside.

The doorbell rung DING-DONG!

"I'm busy!" Mariah shouted, picking up her cell phone again.

"I'll get it, mommy!" Molly smiled, running up to the door. She jumped up to reach the handle and the door swung open. Molly's smile faded at the sight of a complete stranger. The man was wearing a black and white robe with various symbols on the back and the chest. His hair was long and raven, tied back and hanging down his back, perfectly supported by a yin-yang sweatband. The man gazed down at Molly, tears forming in his eyes.

He smiled sweetly, trying not to frighten the child. "Is your mommy home?"

Molly nodded, blushing a little "Mommy!" she called "There's someone at the door for you!"

In reply both Kai and Mariah came out to see their visitor and gasped, when seeing who it was.

The man couldn't hide a smile at the sight of his old friends. "Hi" managed to escape his lips "Remember me?"

_ATTENTION! This is NOT, I repeat NOT the end, actually I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be before this madness ends._

_And I tried to make it seem interesting. I'm sorry if some of you don't like Mariah in the same room together with Kai, but I pretty much did that in the first Kitten Affairs, now you gotta bear with me coz I'm trying my best to please everyone here, okay? The next chapter will be up shortly._


End file.
